


Vid: Zen and the Art of the Homicide Detective

by keerawa



Category: Life (TV)
Genre: Club Vivid, Embedded Video, Format: Streaming, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie's trying to live a life of compassion and joy. It's not easy as it looks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Zen and the Art of the Homicide Detective

**Author's Note:**

> A Club Vivid video from 2009, uploaded now to the AO3 for any Life fans out there.

[Zen and the Art of the Homicide Detective](https://vimeo.com/6069020) from [keerawa](https://vimeo.com/keerawa) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
